Knowledge
by LoveAddict95
Summary: Lydia a toujours fait plus attention à elle qu'à autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de changer après s'être fait agresser verbalement par un groupe de filles qui en avaient marre de se faire ridiculiser sans arrêt par elle. C'est alors qu'elle décide d'aider Isaac Lahey, qui a l'air de cacher quelque chose. Lysaac, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Enjoy!
1. 1- Le changement

_** Salut salut! Je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais je vous rassure, j'ai prévu de finir les fics qui ne le sont pas encore =) En attendant me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, en espérant que ça vous plait, et ce qui n'aime pas le couple Lysaac (Lydia/Isaac) ne lisez pas!**_

**_Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Isaac ne serait pas partit, Boyd et Erica ne seraient pas morts, et Danny aurait aussi fait partie de la 4ème saison! _**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lydia Martin avait toujours était une peste. Elle avait conscience d'être belle et intelligente et populaire . Elle sortait avec Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée, portait les plus beaux vêtements et organisait les meilleures soirées.

Tout changea lorsqu'elle se fit verbalement agressée par des filles qui en avaient marre de se faire ridiculiser sans arrêt par elle.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était beaucoup trop dure avec les autres et elle décida de sa calmer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jackson, qui prenait plaisir à s'en prendre à de pauvres personnes innocentes et surtout à un garçon: Isaac Lahey.

Lydia se souvenait surtout de lui comme le garçon qui était venu lui demander de sortir avec en début d'année de troisième, et qu'elle avait méchamment rembarré. Encore maintenant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait jugé nécessaire d'être aussi méchante. Si elle était totalement honnête, elle dirait même qu'il était beau, mais à l'époque elle était surtout focalisé sur le fait qu'il était tout en bas de l'échelle sociale, et elle ne voulait pas perdre son statut de fille la plus populaire du lycée.

Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir dit non, car elle était bien avec Jackson, mais elle regrettait la façon dont elle lui avait parlé ce jour-là.

Un jour, alors qu'elle sortait de chez Jackson, elle entendit des cris et des bruits de verre cassé venants de la maison d'en face. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il s'y passait, mais elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra, mais avant de partir, elle vit Isaac sortir de cette même maison. Elle voulu s'arrêter pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais se ravisa assez rapidement, se disant qu'elle lui demanderais le lendemain au lycée.

~( )~

Comme prévu, le lendemain matin, Lydia alla trouver Isaac pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille.

Il eut l'air surpris quand il la vit venir lui parler, mais s'enérva quand elle commença à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, et lui dit froidement:

-C'est pas tes affaires, alors laisse tomber. Et puis de toute façon, depuis quand tu te soucies d'autre chose que de toi?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et partit, laissant la jeune fille complètement choquée, toute seule au milieu du couloir.

-Tu viens, Lydia? Lui demanda Danny en passant à côté d'elle.

~( )~

Ce soir-là, seule chez elle, Lydia repensa à ce que lui avait dit Isaac. Ses paroles l'avaient touchée. C'était donc comme cela qu'elle était vue par les autres? Comme une fille prétentieuse et égoïste?

En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise de ces mots. Elle savait que c'était exactement comme elle se comportait en général avec les gens. Et il venait de lui en faire prendre conscience pour de bon. Elle prit donc la décision de changer radicalement, sauf ses vêtements. Elle aimait beacoup trop sa garde-robe actuelle pour la changer.

Ok, ça n'allait pas être si facile que ça...

~( )~

Les jours suivants, Lydia les passa à essayer de parler à Isaac, sans succès. Il ne voulait pas parler avec elle.

Chaque jour il revenait au lycée a vec de nouveaux bleus, ou même ayant l'air d'avoir été battu à moitié à mort. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup, même si ils n'étaient pas amis, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle décida alors que vu qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire, elle allait demander des réponses à une autre personne; elle allait demander à Jackson; son petit-ami et le voisin d'Isaac, ce qu'il se passait chez ce dernier. Elle avait besoin de réponses, et elle les aurait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

~( )~

Un soir, alors qu'elle était chez Jackson, elle se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment:

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe chez Isaac?

-Lahey? En quoi ça t'intéresse? Lui demanda-t-il en retour, surpris de sa question.

-Parce que je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Sérieusement? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Oui Jackson, sérieusement. Tu peux répondre à ma question s'il te plait?

-Oh ça va, Lahey se fait juste battre par son père, c'est tout.

Elle en resta clouée sur place. Jackson lui avait dit ça comme si ce n'était rien, alors que c'était grave. Elle avait envie de lui crier dessus, mais se retint. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas encore allé voir le Sheriff pour lui en parler, il répondit que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et que ça ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon.

Lydia fut énervée de l'attitude de Jackson, alors elle prit ses affaires et partit, furieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans le bureau du Sheriff et lui dit:

-Il se passa quelque chose de grave chez les Lahey.

~( )~

Elle retourna au lycée le lendemain, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Pour une fois elle avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle en parla à Allison, qui lui dit qu'elle avait bien fait, Danny aussi, mais Jackson s'en fichait royalement. Elle avait hâte de croiser Isaac et de lui dire que grâce à elle, il irait bien.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Elle trouva cela bizarre, mais laissa passer. Il avait peut-être été appelé par le Sheriff pour lui parler de ce que lui faisait son père. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça...

Pas vrai?

Lydia n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si peste qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait des gens qui souffraient réellement autour d'elle, pas seulement à cause d'une manucure mal faite, mais qui avaient de vrais problèmes, des problèmes plus importants que les siens.

Elle voulait que tout le monde sache qu'elle n'était plus cette fille à présent, et aider Isaac était la première étape de ce changement, et elle attendrait de le voir pour lui faire ses excuses.

~( )~

Isaac ne revint pas en cours non plus le lendemain. Lydia se dit qu'il était sûrement malade et qu'il reviendrait le jour suivant. Ou alors peut-être que devoir avouer que son père le battait avait été trop dur pour lui, et qu'il ne se sentait pas de revenir en cours tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas comment ça marchait quand on vivait ce genre de choses.

En vérité, la jeune fille se disait cela pour se rassurer, car elle avait peur que la vérité soit tout autre, et bien pire. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'osait même pas ne serait-ce que l'envisager; elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Alors elle décida d'y repousser tout au fond de son esprit.

Ignorer le problème ne le rendait pas inexistant pour autant.

Lydia le comprit assez vite.

~( )~

Isaac ne revint en cours que quelques jours plus tard, et Lydia fut soulagée de le voir.

Du moins pendant un temps.

Elle changea rapidement d'avis lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel il était.

Il avait l'air de s'étre fait battre encore plus violemment que d'habitude. Il avait un oeil au beur noir, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, il avait une coupure sous son oeil droit, celui qui n'était pas noir tout autour. Elle pouvait aussi deviner à la façon dont il se tenait les côtes, qu'une, voire plusieurs d'entre elles étaient probablement cassées.

Lydia ne comprit pas. Elle avait pourtant parlé au Sheriff pour qu'il arrête tout ça, alors pourquoi était-il encore blessé?

Serait-ce possible qu'elle est fait plus de mal que de bien?

~( )~

Et bien la réponse était bien malheureusement oui, Lydia avait bien fait plus de mal que de bien.

Isaac le lui fit bien savoir.

Il vint la trouver à un moment dans la même journée, pendant qu'elle était toute seule, pour le lui dire. Il était furieux qu'elle se soit mêlé de ses affaires, qui ne la regardaient en rien.

-Je voulais juste t'aider! Cria-t-elle, et heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour les entendre. Je sais ce que te fait ton père, et je...

-Tu ne sais rien du tout!

-Si, je le sais! Je m'en doutais depuis un moment, et en plus je t'ai déjà demandé une fois! Ensuite j'ai parlé avec Jackson, qui m'a dit que ton père te battait! Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir le Sheriff pour t'aider.

-Toi? Toi tu voulais m'aider?

-Oui!

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, peu convaincu qu'elle lui disait la vérité.

-Crois-le ou non, j'ai quand même un coeur, et je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de te blesser comme ça!

-Ouais, bah la prochaine fois que tu veux m'aider, ne va pas voir le Sheriff, ne fais rien, et laisse-moi tranquille. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est empirer les choses.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et partit. Lydia sentit son coeur se briser. Elle voulait simplement l'aider, et il l'avait remballé. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait-il pas d'aide? Non, c'était plutôt qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Comment pouvait-elle faire pour qu'il lui fasse enfin confiance?

~( )~

Ce soir-là, Lydia rentra chez elle avec le coeur lourd. Elle avait voulu aider Isaac, mais à la place, elle avait empirer les choses entre lui et son père. Maintenant à cause d'elle, il était encore plus blessé. Elle avait merdé, et elle ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner voir le Sheriff, il la prenait sûrement pour une menteuse, et elle ne pouvait pas convaincre Isaac d'y aller de lui-même, il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Elle avait vraiment merdé sur toute la ligne.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce soir-là elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

_**Alors ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, que ce soit positif ou négatif, ça m'est égal =)**_

**_Petit sondage comme ça, qui aimerait autant que moi qu'Isaac revienne dans la saison 5 ?_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Candice_**


	2. 2- Le début d'une amitié?

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Vane84 pour sa review au chapitre 1, ça m'a fait très plaisir et aussi Crazy-Wolfie et floop56 pour leur follow =)**

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas, ce qui est très dommage d'ailleurs =(**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les choses s'arrangèrent un petit peu le lendemain, quand Isaac vint vers elle pour s'excuser de la façon dont il lui avait parlé la veille.

-Je pensais que c'était juste encore un moyen de te moquer de moi, expliqua-t-il. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es allé voir le Sheriff pour de vrai, mais...

-Tu pensais que j'avais fait ça pour te faire du mal? Devina Lydia. Oh mon Dieu, je suis une si mauvaise personne que ça?

-Non, pas si mauvaise que ça, c'est ce que je pensais, mais après j'ai réfléchi, je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être égoïste et prétentieuse, mais tu n'es pas aussi cruelle que ça. Désolé.

-Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, et pour tout ce que j'ai fait en général, mais tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je veux changer; j'essaye en tout cas. Tu m'as fait réagir quand tu m'a fait remarquer que je ne me souciais que de moi. Je veux devenir une personne meilleure.

Il lui répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre:

-Je te crois.

Elle lui sourit, et il lui répondit par un sourire timide, et elle ressentit une sensation étrange dans son ventre.

Serait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse d'Isaac Lahey?

~( )~

Elle apprit ce jour-là que Jackson avait appelé par le Sheriff pour lui raconter ce qu'il savait de ce qu'il se passait chez les Lahey, peu après que Lydia soit allé le voir, mais qu'il n'avait rien dit, et que Mr Lahey en avait profité pour dire que Lydia était une menteuse, et Isaac n'avait pu que faire semblant d'être d'accord avec lui.

Elle confronta son petit-ami, et après une bonne grosse dispute, ils se séparèrent.

Lydia commença alors de s'éloigner de ses amis. A part Danny, qui était toujours là pour elle, pour tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Elle commença aussi à se rapprocher d'Isaac. Ils firent connaissance, et se découvrèrent quelques points communs, et découvrirent aussi qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait s'entendre.

~( )~

Lydia apprit beaucoup de choses sur Isaac dans les jours qui suivirent. Elle apprit qu'il avait perdu sa mère très jeune et qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'elle. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait perdu son frère aîné. Il ne lui restait plus que son père.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas dénoncer son père au Sheriff.

Si son père finissait en prison, il se retrouverait seul, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Isaac ne voulait pas, c'était se retrouver seul. Il voulait garder la seule famille qui lui restait , même si cela signifiait se faire battre encore en encore, sans aucune raison valable.

Il pouvait le supporter...

...ou pas.

~( )~

Elle n'apprit que quelques temps plus tard qu'une des punitions préférées de Mr Lahey, c'était d'enfermer son fils dans un congélateur pendant des heures, pour n'importe quelle raison.

Quand elle le su, elle en fut mortifiée. Elle savait qu'il faisait beaucoup de mal à son fils, mais là c'était encore plus grave, ça se rapporcher plus de la torture qu'autre chose!

Isaac lui disait qu'il pouvait supporter ça, qu'il lui restait un peu moins de deux ans avant d'avoir dix-huit ans et de pouvoir enfin partir loin, le plus loin possible de Beacon Hills et de son père.

Lydia espérait qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour ça.

~( )~

Elle lui donna son numéro, lui disant que si un jour il avait vraiment peur pour sa vie, que si un jour son père allait trop loin, il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler et elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pourrait, soit en allant le chercher, soit en appelant le Sheriff à la rescousse.

Il n'était pas très sûr de l'idée. Il avait peur que Jackson ou son père l'apprenne. Les deux le lui feraient regretter.

-Pour ce qui est de Jackson, on n'est plus ensemble, lui apprit Lydia, donc il n'a pas à s'en mêler, et je pense franchement qu'il s'en fout de ce que je peux faire. Et pour ce qui est de ton père, il n'a pas à l'apprendre. Il suffit de ne pas le lui dire.

Isaac accepta finalement de prendre son numério, juste au cas où, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en servirait un jour.

Du moins, il espérait ne jamais avoir à s'en servir.

~( )~

Au moment où tout commençait à aller bien entre eux, Jackson vint tout gâcher.

Lydia avait enfin réussit à construire un semblant d'amitié avec Isaac, il commençait à lui faire confiance, petit à petit, ce qui était le but ultime de la jeune fille, alors tout allait bien. Seulement, Jackson ne fut pas content de cette amitié naissante, et ce malgré le fait que Lydia et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Il était jaloux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il décida d'y mettre un terme, de la plus violente des façons qui soit.

Il attendit qu'Isaac soit seul et qu'il n'y ait personn autour, et demanda à quelques amis à lui de passer le jeune homme à tabac, pendant qu'il les regardait faire. Il les arrêta un peu plus tard et se mit à genoux devant Isaac, qui était à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, souffrant le martyr. Il était à peine conscient. Jackson le menaça:

-Eloignes-toi de Lydia, compris? Et que je ne te vois plus jamais lui parler, sinon tu vas réellement comprendre ta douleur.

Et ils le laissèrent là, couché à terre, essayant de retrouver sa respiration après s'être pris des coups à répétition dans le ventre.

Avant de partir, Jackson le regarda une dernière fois, et sourit lorsqu'il lu la souffrance et la peur dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Il sut alors que son message était bien passé.

~( )~

Jackson fut le premier surpris quand il vit Isaac arriver au lycée le lendemain. Il aurait pensé que le jeune homme serait trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que se pointer en cours, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Il regarda Lydia s'approcher du jeune homme, l'air inquiète, et il vit ce dernier partir avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui parler. Il ne lui décrocha même pas un mot, ni même un regard, et Lydia eu l'air blessée. Tant mieux, elle n'irait plus le voir pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle ne saurait donc jamais que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça.

Isaac regarda dans sa direction, et Jackson hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui.

~( )~

Lydia était sous le choc. Elle avait vu l'état dans lequel était Isaac ce matin-là, et elle était très inquiète pour lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'aller lui parler, de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et de lui demander s'il allait bien, il était partit. Il recommençait à la fuire et à ne pas vouloir lui parler. Il ne lui faisait sûrement plus confiance, mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait?

Elle ne comprenait pas. La veille ils riaient encore ensemble, et aujourd'hui il l'évitait? Non quelque chose clochait, quelque chose s'était passé. Son père encore? Ou autre chose?

Elle vit Jackson un peu plus loin, avec un sourire en coin.

Elle comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé, ou du moins elle l'imaginait.

Pauvre Isaac, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, et vite!

~( )~

Elle le trouva après les cours, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle était en train de sortir du parking du lycée avec sa voiture, lorsqu'elle l'apperçu. Il avait l'air de rentrer chez lui à pied, ce qui faisait une sacré trotte. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, ouvrit sa fenêtre et lui proposa de monter en voiture pour qu'elle le ramène chez lui.

Isaac ne répondit pas et continua à avancer, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle arrêta alors sa voiture, et en descendit. Elle courut pour rattraper Isaac et le prit par le bras. Quand il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Isaac? Demanda-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-il.

-Non! Je t'en supplie Isaac, laisse-moi t'aider! Qui t'as fais ça?

Il ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de sa réponse, elle savait très bien.

-C'est Jackson, pas vrai?

-Je te l'avais bien dit que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir qu'on traîne ensemble, dit Isaac.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais je te promets que si j'avais su qu'il ferait ça, jamais je n'aurais insisté, il faut que tu me croies! Je ne savais pas...

-Je te crois, dit-il.

Lydia fut soulagée. Du moins pendant un temps. Il ajouta ensuite:

-Mais je ne veux pas le mettre encore plus en colère. Je suis désolé, mais vaut mieux qu'on en reste là.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre ou d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire. Lydia rentra chez elle et pleura le reste de la nuit.

* * *

**Voili voilou, le chapitre 2 est terminé, ce qui me fait d'ailleur pensé qu'au départ je ne voulais faire qu'un long One-shot, mais je suis motivée pour écrire une plus longue fic, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez voir arriver dans la suite!**

**A votre avis, Isaac et Lydia vont-ils se réconcilier, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?**

**Vous le découvrirez dans la suite de ****Knowledge**** ! **

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	3. 3-Lydia passe à l'action

**Salut salut, désolée pour le petit retard, mais voici le chapitre 3 =)**

**Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit (sûrement que si, mais au départ, je n'avais prévu qu'un one-shot, puis les idées sont venues^^)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, laissent des reviews, mettent en favoris, ou follow ma fic, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lydia se réveilla le lendemain avec une seule idée en tête : trouver Jackson et lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait osé faire. Elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un con, mais elle ne connaissait aussi violent. Mais encore une fois, elle n'en était pas vraiment surprise.

Elle trouva Whittemore en train de discuter et de rire avec ses amis. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit une claque devant tout le monde, se souciant peu et étant même heureuse de l'humilier devant tout le monde.

Jackson lui lança un regard assassin, et lui demanda d'un ton froid:

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es pas bien ou quoi?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça, lui répondit Lydia sur le même ton, alors arrête tout de suite, me prends pas pour une conne. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Isaac?

-Depuis quand c'est ton problème?

-Depuis un moment, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais maintenant tu va le laisser tranquille, c'est bien compris? Et ça vaut pour vous tous, dit-elle à l'intention des amis de Jackson.

-Sinon quoi? Se moqua ce dernier.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passera sinon.

Et elle tourna les talons.

~( )~

Isaac avait vu la scène entre Lydia et Jackson. Il n'en revenait pas que la jeune fille est pris sa défense. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle irait confronter Jackson pour lui.

Il hésita. D'un côté il voulait aller trouver Lydia et la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de faire, parce que ça l'avait vraiment touché, mais de l'autre, il savait que Jackson devait encore plus énervé maintenant que la jeune fille était venu lui mettre une claque devant tout le monde, et il s'en prendrait sûrement encore à lui s'il retournait voir Lydia. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, il avait assez à gérer avec son père à la maison, alors il ne voulait pas se prendre des coups en plus au lycée.

Même si cela le tuait, il ne fallait jamais qu'il reparle à Lydia.

~( )~

Lydia était très en colère. Contre Jackson parce qu'il se conduisait comme un gros con égoïste en sans coeur (ce qu'il était d'ailleurs) mais aussi contre elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas passé sa vie à se conduire comme une garce, elle n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes. Elle aurait peut-être découvert avant ce qu'il se passait chez Isaac, et il lui aurait fait confiance tout de suite. Elle aurait été amie avec lui, mais pas avec Jackson.

Elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir prit la décision de changer d'attitude envers les gens. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir prit cette décision plus tôt.

~( )~

Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais Isaac lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant au moins deux semaines qu'il avait complètement cessé de lui parler, mais Lydia ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. Il serait obligé de lui parler, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et ce fut ce qu'elle lui dit lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à le trouver et à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne décide de partir.

-Alors maintenant tu va m'écouter Lahey, dit-elle, d'un ton sans appel. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'ignore, je pense que tu le sais. Du coup j'ai décidé que je ne te laisserais pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'à fait Jackson, et je pense que tu es au courant que je lui ai mit une claque pour qu'il sache que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Maintenant, je comprends que tu es peur de te refaire tabasser par Jackson et ses sbires si on redevient...amis? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Enfin bref. Nos conversations me manquent. Nos rigolades et nos délires me manquent. Putain! Je ne pensais pas que je te dirais ça un jour, mais tu me manques. Alors au diable Jackson, on peut faire ce qu'on veut merde, non?

Il parut hésiter un moment, mais Lydia préparait déjà une nouvelle tirade au cas où il refuse. Puis il se mit à sourire, et dit:

-T'as raison, au diable Jackson. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour non plus, mais tu me manques aussi.

-Normal, je suis Lydia Martin. Alors, amis?

-Ouaip.

Ils rièrent et continuèrent à discuter, mais Lydia était un peu déçue.

Elle n'avait pas pu sortir sa deuxième tirade, qu'elle avait répété des milliers de fois dans sa tête, et qui consistait en menaces en tout genre, et beaucoup de cris.

~( )~

Si on avait dit à Lydia qu'un jour elle perdrait son statut de "Queen Bee" et qu'en plus cela ne lui ferait rien, elle aurait rit. Et pourtant, ce fut ce qui se produisit.

Tout d'abord, tous les gens avec qui elle parlait avant, sauf Danny qui était le mec le plus adorable de la planète, décidèrent de l'ignorer complètement, et de la traitrer comme une moins que rien. Cela la gêna un peu au début, mais elle avait de nouveaux amis à ses côtés.

En plus d'Isaac, elle avait commencé à parler avec Erica Reyes, une jeune blonde epileptique qui était considéré comme une sorte de bête de foire et Boyd, un garçon solitaire, mais qui, derrière son attitude un peu grincheuse, voulait juste un peu d'attention et des amis.

Erica et elle devinrent très vite amies, surtout parce que Lydia, qui aimait toujours autant être bien habillé, avait décidé de relooker la jeune fille. Cela ne fit pas grand chose auprès des garçons car elle était toujours vu comme la fille qui avait déjà fait une crise d'epilepsie devant tout le monde, mais cela l'aida à prendre confiance en elle, et à enfin se penser jolie. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Boyd flashait sur elle, Lydia en était convaincue. Donc elle décida de parler au jeune homme, car elle savait qu'Erica était amoureuse de lui. Alors un jour elle le prit à part et lui expliqua:

-Bon voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je sais de source sûre qu'Erica est amoureuse de toi, et je suis persuadé que tu l'aime aussi, et n'essaye même pas de me mentir parce que je suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller la voir, et de lui demander de sortir avec toi. Et que ça saute.

Et bien sûr, dit comme ça, Boyd n'eut pas le choix. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris quand Erica accepta un rendez-vous avec lui.

Lydia de son côté, passait le plus clair de son temps avec Isaac. Elle voulait l'aider plus que jamais, car elle avait l'impression, aux vues de la fréquence à laquelle il venait blessé au lycée, que les choses empiraient avec son père, et elle n'avait pas envie de savoir jusqu'où elles pouvaient aller.

-Faut que t'aille voir le Sheriff, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, lui dit-elle, un soir où ils étaient tous les deux tranquillement installés dans sa chambre, en train de faire leurs devoirs de chimie. Je sais bien que tu aimes ton père malgré tout, je l'ai bien compris, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, il est dangereux, et tu risques de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finit sa phrase que les lèvres d'Isaac étaient sur les siennes. Elle en fut surprise.

Mais vous voulez savoir le plus surprenant: elle répondit au baiser.

* * *

**Enfin un baiser! J'ai réécris ce chapitre plusieurs fois pour pouvoir intégrer correctement ce baiser, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises comme vous voulez, même si je préfèrerais qu'elle soient bonnes!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	4. 4- Tout bascule

**Salut salut! Désolée pour le retard, mais voilà le quatrième chapitre, sûrement l'avant dernier d'ailleurs =(**

**Merci à Vane84 pour ses reviews et son soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, alors merci beaucoup à toi =) **

**Puisqu'on en est aux remerciements, j'en profite pour remercier Crazy-Wolfie pour sa review, et son follow. Merci aussi à Crazy Stupid and in Love, Mlle Stilinski, LaulauNewt, sunny123 et floop56 =) et aussi merci à tous ceux qui lisent tout simplement ma fic =)**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours, Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Après le baiser, Isaac rentra chez lui, pour le plus grand malheur de Lydia, qui aurait voulu qu'il reste chez elle, là où il était à l'abri de son père, là où il était en sécurité.

Elle aurait aussi voulu savoir ce que ce baiser faisait d'eux. Sans aucun doute, cela faisait d'eux un couple pour elle, mais elle aurait voulu avoir l'avis d'Isaac. Mais il partit trop rapidement pour qu'elle ait le temps de lui demander.

Elle le reverrait sûrement le lendemain en cours et alors ils pourraient parler.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

~( )~

Isaac ne revint pas en cours le lendemain, ce qui inquiéta Lydia, mais aussi Erica ainsi que Boyd. Tous les trois étaient les meilleurs amis du jeune homme et ils savaient tous ce dont était capable son père.

-Si ça se trouve on s'inquiète pour rien, dit Erica sans grande conviction. Peut-être qu'il est juste malade.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de croire ce qu'elle disait, et ses amis n'y croyaient pas non plus. Tous pensaient savoir ce qu'il se âssait et ils étaient vraiment très inquiets. Ils décidèrent que si d'ici la fin des cours, Isaac ne répondait toujours pas aux messages, ils iraient voir le Sheriff et lui raconteraient tout. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir leur ami être blessé de la sorte.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin d'aller voir le Sheriff, ce fut lui qui vint à eux.

Isaac avait été retrouvé chez lui, battu presque à mort. Il était inconscient et ne respirait preque plus. Il était maintenant à l'hôpital, dans un état critique. Les médecins ne lui donnaient que 50% de chances de survie.

Son père n'étant pas chez lui quand le jeune homme avait été trouvé blessé, le Sheriff ne savait pas s'il devait accusé Mr Lahey ou si quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu s'en prendre à Isaac.

-C'était sûrement son père, dit Lydia, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis le temps que je disais à Isaac qu'il fallait qu'il vienne vous parler...ça fait déjà un moment que son père le bat, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps parce qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit...Jackson était au courant mais n'a jamais rien dit parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire, mais Erica, Boyd et moi on est les amis d'Isaac, et il nous avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne...je suis désolée... si j'avais parlé pus tôt...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Lydia Martin n'était pas du genre à pleurer en général, mais elle n'avait pas non plus un coeur de pierre. Alors, juste pour cette fois, elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle ne pouvait plus les retenir.

Le Sheriff jura qu'il retrouverait Mr Lahey et qu'il l'arrêterait pour ce qu'il avait osé fdaire à son fils, mais tout ce qui intéressait Lydia, c'était Isaac.

-J'ai déjà appeler vos parents, dit Mr Thomas, le principal à l'intention de Lydia, Erica et Boyd. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Lydia essaya de rester forte pour réconforter Erica qui elle était en sanglots. Elle devait aussi rester forte pour le moment où elle irait voir Isaac, car elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de sa force.

Elle espérait que ce serait assez pour qu'il s'en sorte.

~( )~

Quand sa mère arriva au lycée, la première chose que Lydia lui demanda fut de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse aller voir Isaac, et Erica et Boyd firent de même avec leurs parents.

C'est ainsi que les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, attendant qu'on les laisse voir leur ami.

-Je suis désolée, mais seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à aller le voir, leur dit une infirmière d'une voix douce.

Mais Lydia n'en avait que faire de son ton mielleux et des règles de l'hôpital, elle voulait voir Isaac, prendre sa main dans la sienne et le rassurer, et elle ne quietterait pas cet hôpital tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Il n'a plus de famille, essaya d'elle d'expliquer même si elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas. La seule famille qui lui restait c'était son père, et regardez ce qu'il lui a fait! Il a besoin de nous, nous sommes ses meilleurs amis!

L'infirmière ne céda pas et leur répéta que seule la famille avait le droit d'aller le voir. Puis elle partit laissant les trois jeunes gens passablement énervés.

-J'la déteste, dit Lydia. Mais tant pis, je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas pu le voir.

Et ce fut ainsi que Lydia passa trois jours d'affilés dans l'hôpital, ne rentrant chez elle que deux ou trois fois pour se doucher, se remaquiller, se recoiffer et changer de vêtements.

Pour sa défense, elle voulait être à son avantage quand Isaac se réveillerait finalement, et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller de toute façon.

Changement de caractère ou non, elle était toujours Lydia Martin.

~( )~

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Isaac avait été admis à l'hôpital, et Lydia n'avauit toujours pas eu le droit d'aller le voir, et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle ait menacé plusieurs infirmières de les faire virer si elle ne la laissait pas le voir, et qu'elle est essayé d'en soudoyer d'autres en leur proposant une belle somme d'argent.

Lorsqu'elle vit Jackson entrer dans l'hôpital, Lydia sentit la colère monter en elle et elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Je suis venu voir Lahey, répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Parce que maintenant t'en a quelque chose à faire? Alors quoi, tu vas me faire croire que tu te sens coupable de n'avoir rien fait tout ce temps, alors que tu savais ce qu'il endurait chaque jour? Tu me l'as fait pas à moi. Je ne te crois pas. T'es incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de la culpabilité, parce que tu n'as pas de coeur Jackson Whittemore. Alors maintenant sors d'ici avant que je ne te fasse sortir moi-même.

Jackson fut tellement choqué de la façon dont venait de lui parler, qu'il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire, sans broncher.

Lydia se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle avait remis Jackson à sa place. Mais elle se sentirait encore mieux quand elle aurait pu voir Isaac.

Une infirmière, dont le badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Melissa McCall (n'y avait-il pas un mec dans le lycée avec ce nom de famille?) fut touchée de voir que la jeune fille était prête à tout pour voir ce garçon, alors elle décida de la laisser le voir en cachette.

-Si quelqu'un te demande, tu es entré toute seule, ok? Lui dit-elle avant de sortir et de la laisser seule avec Isaac.

Les yeux de Lydia s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était pâle, et à quel point cela faisait ressortir les blessures sur son visage, les seules visibles; Lydia savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup d'autres.

Elle s'approcha de lui, prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et lui dit:

-Va falloir que tu te réveilles Isaac. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi-même, fais-le pour moi. Ou pour Erica, ou même pour Boyd. Le truc c'est que... tu me manques. Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir rien fais avant, même si on sait tous les deux que c'est toi qui m'en a dissuadé. Mais il y a un truc qui faut que je te dise, un truc que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre mais...je t'aime Isaac. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit et que je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez montré, mais je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça qu'il fait que tu te réveilles. Ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup changé, et c'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui m'a donné envie de devenir une personne meilleure, et je...je ne veux pas te perdre Isaac. Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime.

Elle se leva ensuite, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et partit.

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère après lui avoir dit. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça serait assez pour lui donner envie de se battre pour s'en sortir.

Le lendemain, Lydia reçu un appel qui venait de l'hôpital.

* * *

**Suspens, suspens! Alors,d'après vous,que veut dire cet appel? Vous le saurez bien évidemment dans la suite de ****Knowledge**** !**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A bientôt **

**Candice**


	5. 5-Le dénouement

**Salut! Alors j'ai une très mauvais nouvelle : ce cinquième chapitre est aussi le dernier! Déjà?! **

**Je vais faire une liste de toutes les personnes que je dois absolument remercier:**

**-vane84**

**-Crazy Stupid and in Love**

**-just Miss-Bibinou**

**-Lylypuce55**

**-sunny123**

**-Crazy-Wolfie**

**-LaulauNewt**

**-floop56**

**-Mlle Stilinski**

**Et bien sûr, merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont juste lu ma fic, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic pour vous tous =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Lydia avait vraiment eut peur quand l'hôpital avait appelé; elle s'attendait au pire. Mais finalement, elle avait été plus que rassurée d'entendre qu'Isaac s'était enfin réveillé et qu'il avait demandé à la voir.

Dès qu'elle avait raccroché, elle avait attrapé son sac à main, elle avait mis des chaussures et avait crié à sa mère qu'elle alllait voir Isaac à l'hôpital avant de monter en voiture.

Elle arriva très rapidement à l'hôpital, et fit comme si elle ne savait pas où était la chambre du jeune homme ( elle n'était pas censée y être déjà allé).

La première chose qu'elle trouva à dire à Isaac quand elle le vit, fut:

-Je te préviens Lahey, s'il te prend l'envie de me refaire un coup comme celui-là un jour, je te tue moi-même.

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit, et elle alla le prendre dans ses bras; il lui avait vraiment manqué.

~( )~

Il lui demanda ce qu'il avait loupé pendant qu'il était inconscient et elle lui raconta comme elle avait remballé Jackson quand il avait osé venir, et cela le fit bien rire. Cependant, il n'était pas surpris. Il commençait à connaître Lydia et son caractère, et cela lui ressemblait tout à fait.

-Je te jure que s'il a le culot de se ramener encore une fois ici, je te le fous dehors à coup de pied dans le cul et il comprendra sa douleur, ajouta-t-elle, et pour seule réponse il rit.

Son rire était contagieux, et Lydia se retrouva vite à rire à gorge déployée elle aussi.

Pour sa défense, Jackson était le plus gros connard que la terre n'avait jamais porté et il méritait donc la façon dont elle le traitait.

~( )~

Isaac fnit par se retrouver à l'hôpital pour un mois en tout. Quelques côtés cassées, une commotion cérébrale (Mr Lahey avait frappé violemment sa tête contre le mur), et bien sûr une multitude de bleus de d'égratignure sur tout le corps, c'était bien assez.

Melissa McCall, l'infirmière qui l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre d'Isaac une fois (maintenant elle se souvenait qu'il y avait son fils, Scott McCall dans l'équipe de Crosse, même s'il ne jouait pas), avait décidé de prendre Isaac chez elle et de s'occuper de lui. Lydia lui en était très reconnaissante. A tel point qu'elle avait failli lui sauter dans les bras.

Juste failli. Elle se retint de le faire pour de vrai. De quoi aurait-elle l'air sinon?

~( )~

Isaac avait finalement parlé au Sheriff de tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir ces dernières années. Mr Lahey s'était malheuresement enfui, mais il était recherché.

Quand ils le retrouvèrent, il était mort. Il avait trop bu, avait pris le volant et avait eu un accident de voiture. Il était mort sur le coup.

Lydia trouva Isaac dans son ancienne maison peu de temps après avoir appris la mort du père du jeune homme. Il était dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, tenant un cadre dans la main. C'était une photo de sa famille et lui, prise quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et que sa mère et son frère étaient toujours en vie. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Lydia s'assit à côté de lui et il commença à parler, d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure pour lui. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer. Mais en même temps c'était mon père et...il n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais? Avant que ma mère meurt, c'était le plus génial des pères. Il m'a appris à nager, a essayé de m'apprendre à faire du vélo mais Camden voulait absolument s'en occuper alors il l'a laissé faire. Il était tellement gentil à cette époque...puis ma mère est morte et il est devenu un...un monstre. Dis Lydia, est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne si je suis quand même à moitié soulagé qu'il soit mort?

-Non, pas du tout, lui dit Lydia en lui prenant les mains. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il était devenu un monstre, il faisait de ta vie un enfer. C'est normal que tu sois soulagé qu'il soit mort, parce que ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra jamais plus de te faire de mal.

Isaac hocha la tête à ces mots, puis pleura une bonne heure sur l'épaule de Lydia.

Elle le laissa faire. Il en avait besoin.

~( )~

Au plus grand étonnemenent de tous, Isaac et Lydia devinrent officiellement un couple, tout comme Boyd et Erica. Ils organisaient souvent des doubles rendez-vous, pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Ils finirent le lycée tous les quatre, puis ils se séparèrent quand il fut temps d'aller à la fac. Boyd et Erica decidèrent de partir dans une fac à l'autre bout du pays, tandis que malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'ils avaient dans cette ville, Isaac et Lydia décidèrent de rester à Beacon Hills.

Ils se marièrent l'année de leur 21 ans, et Lydia tomba enceinte deux ans plus tard.

Isaac eu des doutes quand elle le lui appris. Il était bien sûr heureux, mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et pire encore, de devenir comme son père. Lydia lui fit bien comprendre que ce ne serait jamais le cas, qu'il était une trop bonne personne pour devenir un monstre comme son père.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Camden, en hommage au frère d'Isaac.

~( )~

_Quatre ans plus tard:_

Ce jour-là Isaac et Lydia était invités chez Allison et Scott, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Anabel, leur fille âgée de 5 ans. Isaac était tranquillement installé sur le canapé, jouant avec son fils lorsqu'il entendit Lydia crier sur Stiles dans la cuisine:

-Je te préviens Stilinski, t'as intérêt à nettoyer ce que tu viens de faire tomber, parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais te le faire nettoyer, et ça sera pas beau à voir!

Non, finalement Lydia n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Elle était devenue une meilleure personne, mais il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Isaac. Il aimait Lydia comme elle était, et ne voudrait qu'elle change pour rien au monde.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, alors cette fin, elle vous plait (en tout cas j'espère parce que pour une fois je suis assez fière de mon travail!)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je recommencerais une fic, mais en attendant vous pouvez toujours lire celle que j'écris actuellement avec une amie du lycée, cette fic s'appelle ****Transformation**** !**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


End file.
